


Prom Night

by hauntedxmemoriies



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedxmemoriies/pseuds/hauntedxmemoriies
Summary: Travis and Sal go to prom together





	Prom Night

Travis adjusted his tie nervously. His mother dropped him off at the apartment building. He took a deep breath, and went to the elevator. Sal told him he was in room 402. He hoped it wasn’t just a sick joke he was playing on him. With Travis’s luck, it was a joke, and he’d open the door to some weird lady who’d beat him with her cane or something like that. But he knocked on the door after stopping on the floor. He heard Sal’s voice from the other side of the door. 

“One minute!” 

Behind the door, Sal was in his bathroom, working on getting his prosthetic on. It proved to be difficult with his hair up in a bun, as his hair sometimes got stuck in the clips. Eventually he was good to go, and stepped out to open the door. Travis gave him a nervous smile, and Sal hugged him. 

“Hey, Trav, thanks for agreeing to go with me. Larry’s sick, Ash is taking her girlfriend, and Todd and Neil are going to Neil’s prom, So I really appreciate this.” In other words, Travis thought, he was Sal’s last resort. Which was fine, he didn’t expect to be anyone’s first choice to take to prom. 

“You, uh, look nice.” Travis mumbled. And it was true. He had his nails painted black, something normal for Sal, his prosthetic on, and a ripped flannel shirt, but that’s where the familiar sights stopped, aside from his shoes. No, Sal was wearing a black dress that went above his knees, and some lacy stockings that Travis was sure Sal didn’t own before tonight, but he could’ve been wrong. 

As for Travis, he wore a Black tie, pink dress-shirt, and black dress pants, something he’d usually wear to church. His hair was brushed as it normally was, but he didn’t have a bruise on his eye like he normally would. The sight filled Sal with relief. He gently grabbed Travis’s hand and they left. 

When they got to the school, a shockingly short walk for them, Travis was sweating, making his hands slippery. Sal gave him a firm, yet gentle squeeze on his hand to reassure him. They walked in, and Sal saw Ashley from across the room, her arm around her girlfriend, while she talked to Maple and Chug. Sal looked up at Travis and urged him closer, into the gym. The decorations were beautiful, likely because Ash and Larry were in charge of design. It was kind of unfortunate Larry wouldn’t see what he’d done. But, This was more about Travis for Sal. The guy’d never had a proper dance to go to. So, Sal wanted to make it a good night, especially now that he’d moved out of his father’s house with his mother.

They sat down at a table, decided to talk.

“So, Why me?” Travis asked to break the silence. Sal thought for a second.

“You deserve a second chance. And why not, You’re gay, I’m bi, we’re both single, so what the hell, you know?” 

Travis nodded. “See, I was hoping I was bi, but I really have no interest in women. Boys are just... I know a boy’s body better than I would a girl’s. Is that a normal reason to be the way I am?” He asked. 

Sal laughed quietly, “Yeah, man. I have a preference for dudes, but I still like girls. I kind of understand both, since I’m so easily confused for a girl. I really don’t care, It’s usually out of ignorance anyway, so not knowing what I am, it’s cool with me. Society’s gender roles are stupid. If I want long hair, hell yeah. If I wanna wear a dress or skirt? I’m going to. And to the people who tell me it’s wrong to keep my hair long, they can suck it.” He shrugged. 

Travis smiled a little. It was nice to talk to someone who liked him, and understood him for once.

It only took a few hours before Travis went to the bathroom. As he finished, Sal walked in, and went to rinse the blood off his hands and face from picking the scabs. He took off his prosthetic, sitting it at the sinks to wipe his face down. He looked over at Travis who was washing his hands. 

“Sal. Hey.” He chuckled nervously. Before Sal turned his face away to look at his hands. Travis dried his hands and lifted up Sal’s face gently. “Look at me, Sally.” He mumbled. 

Sal reluctantly did so, “What, Travis? I know I’m disgusting, man.”

There was only a split second for Sal to react as he was kissed. Travis faintly tasted blood, but didn’t stop, knowing it was just from Sal’s cracked, dry lips. His hand cupped around Sal’s cheek, careful not to hurt him. Sal melted into the kiss, kissing back, his arms wrapped around Travis’s neck. 

Eventually they pulled away and Sal smiled slightly. 

“Thanks again, Travis.”

“You’re welcome... don’t tell anyone.”

“You got it.”


End file.
